Natsumi the Kitsune Princess
by Lunar-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: What if a female naruto natsumi was actualy the only daughter of Kyuubi and his Wife Aisu but was kidnapped and had her own father sealed into her and at age four she is saved by a mysterious man and finds out her Heritage
1. Saved and Returned home

**Natsumi the fox princess**

**Summary: What if Kyuubi was actually a female Naruto's Father taken from her family and at age 4 as she is running from a mob out to kill her, she is saved by her bodyguard that was sent to look for her. Now watch as she grows up with a family and becomes queen of the kitsunes and maybe even find love.**

**Me: Sorry all but the plot bunny raped my mind after I read Naruko: Kyuubi's kit and my mind started running, Combine that with a 2 day straight Devil May Cry game marathon and u have the idea for this story I will be combining aspects from that in here so tell me how u like and also I am at a standstill on Naruto Kyuubi lord I am stuck and I don't know when I will be able to continue said story because I have lost my notes (DAMN COUSIN). Now own with the show but first**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN HERE THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS**

**Chapter 1 Saved and Returned Home**

Natsumi was running for her life away from a mob as fast as her little 4 year old legs could as she took a turn and went into a dead end ally she turned around and saw the mob right there shouting things like "Die demon whore" and "The bitch should have been killed the day she was born". Natsumi dropped to the ground and went into the fetal position and tried to make herself as small as possible. One of the men in the mob came up with a sword, picked her up by her foot, and then cut her left arm off. Natsumi cried out in pain. But before she could feel anymore pain she hit the ground with a thud. She fearfully looked up and saw the man that had cut her arm off missing the arm he was holding her with and his head. The mob was shocked for a second then shouted "SHE REALY IS A DEMON LOOK WHAT SHE DID!!!" But before they could advance a figure appeared between them and her and glared at the mob before growling out "Do not hurt the princess any more." The mob roared at him "SHE ISN'T A PRINCESS SHE A DEMON NOW DIE DEMON LOVER!!!" The figure put his hand behind his back and pulled out a large blade that's cross guard was a fox holding the blade which was about 7.5 inches wide and was 4.5 foot long. Natsumi seeing the blade went into shock and lost consciousness.

**Natsumi mindscape**

A figure had opened its large red eyes around the time Natsumi lost consciousness and felt her presence and called out **"Kit come to me kit"**.

**Natsumi P.O.V**

I had found herself in a sewer with both my arms and thought _'is this a dream'_ when I heard a voice **"Kit come to me kit"** I decided to follow the voice but was very cautious the voice kept repeating "**Come to me kit**" when I found the source of the voice it was behind a cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. I jumped back when she saw 2 giant red eyes open and a giant fox come forth and speak to her **"hello my kit I am the Kyuubi no kitsune" **I growled at him and said "Impossible the 4th hokage killed you" Kyuubi chuckled a bit then said **"apparently the humans have sealed away your powers come closer my kit I promise I won't hurt you I give you my word as Lord of the demons"** I decided to trust him and moved closer to him when one of his tails shot out, wrapped around me, and shot red chakra into me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Natsumi screamed out in pain as the chakra ran through her and once it stopped she got up and yelled at the demon "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME AND YOU DID". Kyuubi laughed and said **"why don't you look at yourself first than try to remember the day of your birth."** Natsumi looked down into some water inside the sewer and saw that she had 2 ice blue ears, her hair was also light blue now, and she had a light blue tail waving behind her. She whimpered and tried to remember the day of her birth.

**Flashback no jutsu.**

_There was a woman with 9 ice blue tails on a bed screaming with a man with nine crimson tails saying "Aisu hang in their you can do it" the woman now identified as Aisu (ice) grabbed the mans hand and roared out "KYUUBI WHEN THIS IS DONE YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH" and Kyuubi's face dropped and a man with 8 green tails wearing a doctor's coat said "congratulations Lord Kyuubi and Lady Aisu it's a healthy baby girl" the doctor then handed the baby to that had one ice blue tail waving behind her along with ice blue ears and the same colored hair. Aisu smiled and said "Hello my little Natsumi-chan". Kyuubi was also smiling and stroked both wife and daughters hair "now my life is complete I have a beautiful wife and an Angel for a daughter."_

**Flashback no jutsu kai.**

Natsumi wiped a tear from her eye and asked Kyuubi "If you really are my father then why were you sealed inside of me?" Kyuubi sighed and said **"When you were a week old a rebel kitsune kidnapped you and took you here. When you mother and I found out I went into a blind rage and attacked Konoha and was sealed into you by the forth"** Natsumi nodded and said "tou-san do you know who the man who saved me is" Kyuubi's eyebrow raised and said **"kit open your eyes so I may see through them and see who it is".**

**In real world**.

Natsumi opened her now blue slitted eyes to see the figure was a man and had 8 grey tails hidden by his trench coat and had already dealt with the mob. The man put away his blood covered sword after cleaning it off on his coat before he turned and walked towards her. Natsumi seeing the man scooted back away from him with fear in her eyes when she heard her father's voice in her head. **'Natsumi don't be afraid he is Kouken (guardian) and he the bodyguard that was assigned to you to protect you.'** Natsumi stopped moving away from him as he picked up the arm that was chopped off and burned it in blue flames but before Natsumi could say some thing Kouken said "take a look at your left arm Princess." Natsumi looked and saw that her left arm was back and had claws. Kouken bent down and said in a voice that gave Natsumi a feeling of being protected "Lady Natsumi do you want to leave here and go live with you mother in the castle." Natsumi squeaked out a yes before Kouken picked her up and settled her in the crook of his left arm before performing some one handed hand signs as his right hand grew another claw appeared and he slashed in front of him and said "Demonic art: Kitsune Portal" causing a red portal to appear in front of them and they both disappeared into it leaving the anbu that had just shown up confused.

**Demon world Kitsune castle**.

As Natsumi and Kouken appeared at the castle Kyuubi told his daughter **'tell Kouken to let you down so I may do something'** which she relied to her guardian. Once her feet touched the ground Kyuubi appeared in his human form. The minute he appeared every one of the servants swamped him, Natsumi, and Kouken asking many questions. Kyuubi looked down and saw Natsumi hiding between him and Kouken; he bent down and picked her up into his arms cradling her malnourished body in his arms, and told the servant who asked him who the wench was in an angered voice **"She is not a common wench for she is MY DAUGHTER"** causing all the servants to gasp and the one that called her a wench faint in shock. Kyuubi turned around and started moving quickly heading for his mate to reintroduce her to Natsumi. He found her in the room which would have been Natsumi's crying. Kyuubi cleared his throat and his wife turned around and jumped on him crying out "Kyu-kun your back." Kyuubi lifted his wife up with him and said "I'm back and I have someone you are going to love to see. He backed up and revealed the startled Natsumi who had a death grip on her father's arm. Aisu gasped and said "Kyu-kun is this." Kyuubi nodded to her then wish he could have covered his ears as his mate squealed in joy as she took Natsumi into her arms saying "My beloved baby is back with me" starting to cry tears of joy. Natsumi was also crying at having people who love her and in between sobs said "Oka-chan" causing Aisu to hug her daughter closer to her. Kyuubi smiled and hugged both his wife and daughter then said "Once again I have my mate and my Angel and this time nothing will stop us from being a family". Natsumi soon fell asleep in her mother's loving arms. Once Aisu and Kyuubi were in their room with Natsumi asleep in between them Kyuubi said to his mate "Aisu I guess its time I tell you of her life after she was kidnapped and me sealed in her." Over the next 3 hours Kyuubi told his wife what had happened to their daughter and at the end Aisu's eyes were blood red and she started to admit an aura only to be stopped by Kyuubi saying "That's in the past now tell me what has happened in the 4 years I was gone." Aisu said to Kyuubi "Well after 3 months of you being gone they declared you dead and tried to force me to find another mate but I refused saying I wouldn't disgrace your memory by being unfaithful after your death that shut most of them up but the few that argued were stopped by Nibi-chan, her mate Alex-kun, and Eragon and Saphira (brain fart on Dragon king and queen names) saying that anyone who tried to force me into anything would face their wraths. After about a year I sent out Kouken to try and find Natsumi. The rest of the time was a blur of things till you returned." After she finished the settled down and kept Natsumi close between them.

**The next morning**

The next more Natsumi woke when she felt someone shaking her causing her mind to immediately go into self-defense mode and she curled herself into a ball trying to make herself as small a target as possible. Aisu who had shook her was shocked to think she was going to get hurt but then remembered what Kyuubi had told her about Natsumi's life before she picked Natsumi up and whispered in a loving tone only a mother can "Calm down Natsu-chan no one is going to hurt one here its okay" Natsumi uncurled herself and then remembered where she was and sighed as if a large amount of stress had been taken off of her shoulders

**End**

**Me: well tell me what you think and I may keep going also for my story Naruto'Demon'lord I have ran out of inspiration for it and I will now be doing other stories till my mind gets on track and also PLEASE F---ING VOTE IN MY POLL ON MY PAGE I need help to decide which new enemy for our young demon lords next time on Natsumi the Fox princess there will be a 3 year time skip and an explanation of the beginning showing what had happened over that time**


	2. Poll

ATTENTION EVERYONE THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE VOTE ON IT


	3. ALERT

**Special Authors note**

** First I would like to apologize for the lack of updates lately but I have not had the inspiration write any fanfiction for a while now and now that I am getting it back I have found that almost all of my stories I have really no idea how to continue after such a long hiatus and my old chapters that I had written up were lost when my computer crashed… So with great displeasure I am giving the following stories up for adoption…**

**Little Mama**

**Miko May Cry**

**Kagome the Warrior Inu Hime**

**Natsumi the Kitsune Princess**

**If you are interested in adopting any of the stories please PM me. Depending on the story I may or may not tell you what I already had in mind/any conditions to you adopting the story.**

**Next I would like to mention that I have a hand written rough draft of the remake for the Crimson Dragon of Hate. Once I have finished up editing it, I will write it up on Microsoft Word and post it. I am also working on a few Harry Potter stories, another Naruto story, and finally a Novelization of a certain Syndicates DnD sessions if I can ever get permission to do so.**  
**Lastly I hate to do this but I am in need of a good beta reader, my best friend was my reader from the beginning till recently has left me to write stories of his own and has informed me that he will be unable to beta my own. So if you are interested please message me.**

**I would like to thank you for your patience and apologize for any inconvenience.**

**Signed,**

**Yours in fanfiction,**

** Lunar Wolf Warrior**


End file.
